Ra Mi Ran
Profile *'Name:' 라미란 / Ra Mi Ran (La Mi Ran) *'Profession:' Actress *'Birthdate:' *'Height:' 162cm *'Weight:' 53kg *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Family:' Husband Kim Jin Goo (김진구) and 1 son *'Talent agency:' C-JeS Entertainment TV Shows *Black Dog (tvN, 2019) *Rude Miss Young-Ae 17 (tvN, 2019) *The Beauty Inside (JTBC, 2018) cameo *The Miracle We Met (KBS2, 2018) *Rude Miss Young-Ae 16 (tvN, 2017) *Avengers Social Club (tvN, 2017) *Drama Special The Last Week of Madam Jung (KBS2, 2017) *Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 (tvN, 2016) *Laurel Tree Tailors (KBS2, 2016) *Please Come Back, Mister (SBS, 2016) *Reply 1988 (tvN, 2015) *Rude Miss Young-Ae 14 (tvN, 2015) *Blade Man (KBS2, 2014) *A Witch's Love (tvN, 2014) *Yoo Na's Street (JTBC, 2014) *Rude Miss Young-Ae 13 (tvN, 2014) *Drama Special Oh Man Bok is Pretty (KBS2, 2014) *Let's Eat (tvN, 2013) cameo *Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Firstborn (JTBC, 2013) *The Strange Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) *Rude Miss Young-Ae 12 (tvN, 2013) *Jang Ok Jung, Living in Love (SBS, 2013) *I Like You (SBS, 2012) *The King 2 Hearts (MBC, 2012) *Fashion King (SBS, 2012) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) *Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) Movies *The Last Princess (2016) *Seondal: The Man Who Sells the River (2016) *The Tiger (2015) *The Himalayas (2015) *Wonderful Nightmare (2015) *Casa Amor: Exclusive For Ladies (2015) *Ode To My Father (2014) *Big Match (2014) *My Love, My Bride (2014) *Hot Young Bloods (2014) *The Weight (2013) *Hope (2013) *Act (2013) *The Spy: Undercover Operation (2013) *Very Ordinary Couple (2013) *Run to the South (2013) cameo *Jackal Is Coming (2012) *Horror Stories (2012) cameo *Two Moons (2012) *The Traffickers (2012) cameo *Runway Cop (2012) *Dancing Queen (2012) *Dance Town (2011) *Penny Pinchers (2011) *Children... (2011) cameo *I Love You (2011) *Hello Ghost (2010) *Twilight Gangsters (2010) *The Beat Goes on (2010) *Enemy at the Dead End (2010) *Searching for the Elephant (2009) *Running Turtle (2009) *Thirst (2009) *Crush and Blush (2008) *Portrait of a Beauty (2008) *Life is Cool (2008) *Live Together (2008) *Bank Attack (2007) *Mission Sex Control (2006) *The Host (2006) *Forbidden Quest (2006) *Sympathy for Lady Vengeance (2005) Recognitions *'2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards:' Best Actress in a Medium-Length Drama (The Miracle We Met) *'2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Kim Myung Min (The Miracle We Met) *'2017 KBS Drama Awards:' Series’ Shorts Award (The Last Week of Madam Jung) *'2016 KBS Drama Awards:' Supporting Actress Award (Laurel Tree Tailors) *'2016 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award with Cha In Pyo (Laurel Tree Tailors) *'2016 tvN10 Awards:' Scene Stealer Female (Reply 1988) *'2016 52nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Film Awards - Supporting Actress (The Himalayas) *'2011 Rome Asian Film Festival:' Best Actress ("Dance Town") *'2010 15th Busan International Film Festival:' Korean Cinema Directors' Award - Actress ("Dance Town") Trivia *'Education:' Seoul Institute of the Arts - Department of Theatre *'Hobby:' Mask dance *She was a cast member for variety show Sister's Slam Dunk Season 1 on KBS together with Min Hyo Rin, Kim Sook, Hong Jin Kyung, Jessi, and Tiffany. They debuted as a girl group with the oldest average age in kpop history, which is called as "Unnies". External Links *Official Site *Profile (daum) *Profile (naver) *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActress